


"I Submit To You"

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Captain America, Marvel Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avacado, Clanging sound, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Explixit Sex, Following rules, Humour, I Love You, I need you, Kissing roughly, M/M, Messy, Need, Need a Partner, Never deny, Nick Fury is disturbance, Rules for Steve, Sexuality Use Words, Sleep, Spanking, Steve Submitting, Thor dominating, Thoreve, banana, closeness, cum, happiness, hug, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long duty, both Steve and Thor spend some time alone in their private chambers</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Submit To You"

"I submit to You!" 

 

"I am sick of Nick Fury and his duties. We are not even given rest." Steve groaned as he placed his shield down next to his bed and throw himself onto the soft comfortable bed which made him moan with comfort. His aching and tired body seem to submit themself in the warm comfortable bed. Thor who had been watching his lover felt sorry for him. Steve is no God like him and for sure he needs all the rest he have to. Thor plopped himself down on the bed next to his lover as he trailed his fingers on the magnificent body which was hidden against the suite. Steve's eyes flickered opened when he felt the movement. 

"Please don't torment me now. I need to rest as much as I could. Or else, I won't be able to go for my next assignment." Steve pleaded for mercy as he toss to the other side closing his eyes again. Somehow, Steve felt the urge to kiss Thor and made him his forever, but his tired body protest.

"I am going to make you feel like a slut you know Steve. I have been holding myself for too long." Thor said as he flipped his partner harshly causing Steve to groan with protest trying to release himself but his tired body failed to do so. 

"A slut? Hm..... We will see. I am not going to moan. I am not scream like you expect me to, Thor. I am tired enough." Steve said staring at his lover with his eyes shinning with pity. Thor smirked.

"Not moaning? The last time you told me, you were moaning so loud that even Tony can hear it." Thor said leaning foward to his partner kissing his neck and licking his ear till the tip. It cause Steve to moan softly causing Thor to smirk, smiling to his own satisfaction. 

"Can you feel my hardness baby?" Thor asked as he pressed himself onto Steve bulge lightly massaging it on his already swollen bulge.

"I can. You are tempting me more. Mmm..... Thor." Steve moaned arching backwards as he moved slowly to tease the God of Thunder. Thor groaned softly as he ripped Steve clothing throwing it onto the ground. Steve flinched at the cold wind as he began to toss trying to escape from the God's strong grip but he failed. Thor smirked looking at the magnificent body below him. He cursed himself for ripping off his shirt. Now, he had to face with the temptation and also his conciseness of not hurting Steve too much.

"Like what you see, my dear?" Steve asked watching his lover who was gazing at his body.

"You are unmarked. I will be the first one to mark you. To make you scream with pleasure." Thor said leaning down as he take his lover's nipples in his already hungry mouth. He lick the nipple circling it with his skillful tongue. Steve moaned as his nipples harden while the God tease him. Thor felt the nipples harden as he licked it more sucking it as he trailed his fingers to the other nipples and played with it. Steve groaned and began to move but Thor was strong enough to pin him down. 

"Mmph, Steve. You are so innocent, so virgin. Your smell makes me aroused." Thor said as he pushed himself closer to Steve till their bulge rubbed onto each other as the God moved. 

"No. Thor not just my smell. My body does too. I know you are aroused now. But you are keeping me too long. I am impatient." Steve cried as he run his palms onto the God's robe slowly removing the buttons on it and threw it on the ground next to the bed. 

The impatient God flipped his partner as he moved in front watching his partner closed eyes. Thor opened the cupboard next to him as he took a towel and began tying Steve's hands on the rail of the bed. Both his hands. Thor determine to keep his hands bounded so that Steve could not move much and he would willingly submit himself into the play later on. 

"No! I want to touch you!" Steve cried but was replied with a spank on his ass causing him to scream even louder.

"You might want to stay quiet." Thor said giving another spank on his partners already red butt. "Hmm.... Let's see. If you want it to be deeper, said *banana*. If you want it to be faster said *avacado*. And if you don't obey the rules, I will make you suffer." Thor said as he oiled the hole pushing his fingers into the hole so that it is stretched and ready for the game. Steve nod without protest and this make Thor satisfied.

When Thor had positioned himself behind his partner, he pushed his harden length deep into Steve causing Steve to groan.

"Argh! I like it. I love it when your body could not adjust to me." Thor said as he didn't make any movement feeling Steve's muscles tightening around his length milking him like the best whore could. "Ah... Just like a whore milking. Are you my whore?" Thor asked as he held onto Steve's length stroking it gently teasing it causing a slight pre cum. 

"I am not your whore! I am no......... Argh!!!" Steve screamed when Thor pushed himself deeper into the hole without warning causing Steve to groan and pant as he waited for himself to adjust to the condition. Thor sent a huge spank onto the red cheeks. 

"Really.Are you not my whore? Answer me!" Thor said pushing himself deeper as he moaned with the muscles tightening around his harden length. He could almost feel himself dripping in the hole. 

"Yes, I am." Steve answered as he breathe in heavily trying to adjust himself as he wriggle. Steve couldn't do much despite his bounded hands and Thor locking him between the rail and his muscular body. Thor smirked as he massage Steve harden length with his professional arms.

"I need you. I need more." Steve groaned as he closed his eyes trying to bear the waves of pleasure sended by Thor into his body. Steve wriggled like a fish out of water while Thor smirk as he pushed himself deeper and pulled himself out.

"Hmm.... rules Steve. Rules. What do you have to say? I will punish you if you don't say it. Ugh!" Thor moaned as he pushed himself deeper into the hole causing Steve to tremble. Steve groaned. He yearned for Thor's body, his hardness, his soft skin. He needed him now and more. He like it when Thor torment him so.

"I need a banana, Thor" Steve screamed through moans causing the God to moan as he pushed himself deeper into his lover. 

"Get up." Thor said as he pulled himself out all at once causing Steve to groaned.

"The hell, Thor. Why do you do that?" Steve said but was cut with Thor's action flipping his lover over positioning him below the muscular body. 

"Let's say I want to get more access to you." Thor said lifting both Steve's   
legs up positioning himself between the two legs and pushed himself closer and deeper into the Captain's hole as Thor placed his length align to the hole pushing it deeper. Steve groaned with pleasure arching backwards.

"Ugh... Thor..... Argh! Avacado!" Steve screamed as he pulled Thor closer. Thor smirked knowing he had teased Steve up to his nerves. Thor quickened his pace pushing himself deeper and deeper into his lover. Once in a while, he would spank Steve on his ass making the Captain to moan. Thor didn't slow down instead he pushed himself deeper and deeper till there was no more space for his length. Captain screamed and moaned as the sound of their skin clanging echoed around the room. 

"Ah, baby. I am going to cum." Steve said as his cheeks were red, his hair filled with sweat trickling down onto his cheeks. Thor leaned foward pressing his body on Steve's length and as he moved faster and faster making a huge frictional force on Steve's length causing him to cum more and more filling up the space with his cum. Thor smirked as he leaned down kissing Steve wildly as he filled up the butt hole of Steve Rogers with his seeds and white cum causing Steve to moan louder as both of them panted and laid next to each other breathing in heavily. 

"Sorry for the mess." Steve apologised as he closed his eyes for some rest.

"The mess is only for you, my Captain. No one else." Thor said.


End file.
